dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Ancient Dragons returning)
Issei Hyoudou is second year student and host of Requiem, The Blue Chromatic Dragon. Issei is the main protagonist of the fanfiction story, Ancient Dragons returning. After the retirement of Koneko via Yubelluna, Issei awakened the slumbering dragon inside of his soul and had to send the Boosted Gear to another person. Appearance Issei is a 17 year old student at Kuoh academy, he is of average height. His clothing mostly consists of his school uniform and not much else. Personality After awakening Requiem, Issei's personality became that of a dragons. The instincts and mannerisms of the dragons are harder for Issei to adapt to as he is still used to being human. Equipment Issei has four gems embedded in his chest that are the Natural Representations of Earth: Balance, Peace, Rampage '''and '''Death. He can summon one of these beasts to help him or train him in some fashion but they are much more powerful than he is and won't always listen as it would be detrimental to himself. Other than that, Issei has no true equipment as his Boosted Gear was sent to Asia. Powers and Abilities Issei woke an ancient Dragon that had been inside his soul before the Boosted Gear had even appeared. It was during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser that he awoke the dragon by saying this: Upon finishing, Issei gained a blue, dragon like armor but Issei grew real sapphire scaled dragon wings. The helmet has a toothed mouth that can be used. Issei also gains the abilities of Requiem: * Holy Lightning/Water: This allows Issei to deal damage to Devils, Demons and/or anything that is harmed by the Christian liquid. * Natural Lightning/Water: is just water and lightning found in nature or is man-made and is harmful to anything if Issei wills it to do so. * Cursed Lightning: is devil magic infused with lightning that harms anything that is Holy and/or Pure. * Cursed Water: is water that is found in the Underworld and Tartarus (I.E. The River Styx and her sister rivers) Issei has been trained by the representation of Death on how to use his powers over Lightning, including how to create hurricanes by heating his body up. Issei is also able to use Draconic Magic and Sorcery, but as it takes another dragon to train him in these arts, Issei is not a master of it. Dragon Form: Issei is also able to change himself into Requiem. A Blue Dragon in appearance, standing at 78 feet tall and has a wingspan of 230 feet. While this form is small compared to other Dragons, no other Dragon would want to face a Chromatic in Battle. This form does take a toll on Issei's body, as his entire physiology is changed from human to Dragon and can kill him if he forces himself into this form. Hand to Hand Combat Training: Issei Hyoudou has been trained in Hand to Hand combat by the representation of Peace, one of the four Natural Representations of Earth, the others being Balance, Rampage '''and '''Death. Trivia * Issei's devil wings were replaced by blue dragon wings, as this was part of the transformation that he had to go through to be able to contain and wield Requiems powers * Issei nearly died when he first changed into his Dragon form, Ddraig explained how close to death Issei was. * Issei is able to speak ancient Draconic fluently, it was the only language he spoke after his transformation during the Rating Game and only Dragons can understand him. * Because Issei is more likely to follow his dragon instincts, he is very protective of Asia than anyone else, due to her natural affinity to dragons. However, this may also be because Requiem knew princess's of his time that looked like Asia and Koneko. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Gojira126 __NOEDITSECTION__